La mélodie du renouveau
by kira-chan-666
Summary: Depuis sa rupture il y a trois mois avec Ayaka, tout autours d'Hiro s'effondre,K va essayer de lui aérer l'esprit et lui apporter son soutient...
1. Chapitre 1

TITRE : La mélodie du renouveau 

**AUTEUR : Kira chan 666**

**GENRE : Romance**

**BASE : Gravitation**

**CRITIQUE : **

**Chapitre 1**

Une belle et chaude journée d'été commençait, à la NG Production, tout était étrangement calme...Shuichi était arrivé à l'heure pour une fois et travaillait sur de nouvelles paroles, fait encore plus étonnant ; Suguru pianotait sur son synthé pour la énième fois « the rage beat »...

Le calme fut brisé par les lamentations de Sakano qui s'était transformé encore une fois en tornade et vint se scotcher le long du mur... K quant à lui nettoyait son 357 magnum, l'esprit quelque peu préoccupé, Hiroshi était en retard... De la part du jeune homme, c'était assez inhabituel ; mais il devait l'avouer, ces derniers temps, cela était continuel sans compter l'air fatigué qu'avait le bassiste...Il soupira...

Il descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, une fois de plus, il n'avait pas entendu le réveil et il était en retard... Il enfila son casque et enfourcha sa moto, il mit le contact et partit... Il slaloma entre les voitures à vive allure, il arriva en une quinzaine de minutes au studio...Il ôta son casque, ses longues mèches auburn cascadaient sur ses épaules, il fixa un instant le bâtiment et soupira à fendre la pierre...

La porte du studio s'ouvrit et il n'eut que le temps de voir une boule rose bonbon se jeter sur lui...

-T'es en retard Hiro !!!

-Désolé Shu-chan mais il y avait un monde fou sur la route...

Le jeune guitariste entra complètement dans la pièce et alla s'installer sur sa chaise pour régler son instrument sans dire un mot de plus, les yeux dans le vague...K arqua un sourcil à cette démonstration flagrante de mensonge...Il ne chercha pas plus pour le moment, il avait une répétition pour le prochain concert à faire...Il se leva...

-Bien puisque tout le monde est là... Nous pouvons y aller...

Hiro leva le nez étonné... C'est vrai, il avait oublié les répétitions...Il n'avait vraiment plus toute sa tête...

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans le van et ils se mirent en route pour le Tokyo dome...Shuichi ne cessait pas de parler, on aurait dit un moulin à parole...Yuki par ci, Yuki par là... il n'arrêtait pas...Suguru avait le nez dans ses partitions, et mimait chacun des morceau sur un synthé imaginaire...

Hiro quand à lui, fixait un point lointain...Cela faisait trois mois, trois mois qu'il cherchait en vain à comprendre les paroles d'Ayaka... Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, il y pensait tout le temps, il en faisait des insomnies... Sans compter que sa famille lui en voulait d'avoir perdu la jeune femme, soit disant que tout était de sa faute, il pensait plus à sa carrière qu'à son avenir sentimental...

Cela faisait une demie heure que K l'observait dans son rétroviseur... Il se faisait de plus en plus de soucis au sujet du guitariste... Il faut que nous ayons une discussion pensa t il... Il laissa glisser son regard azur sur la fine silhouette et soupira... Il avait perdu pas mal de poids sans compter les cernes qui démontrait manifestement un grand manque de sommeil...Il arrêta le mini van, tout le monde descendit et s'engouffra dans le Tokyo dome.

Cette journée fut longue pour Hiro et les autres, longue et éreintante...Ils n'avaient répété que la moitié des chansons qui étaient prévues...Hiro n'était pas du tout à ce qu'il faisait, résultat, Suguru poussa une bonne gueulante ; voyant que cela ne servirait à rien de pousser plus, K décida d'ajourner les répétitions...

Une fois arrivé au studio, le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn salua tout le monde et se dirigea vers sa moto, enfourcha l'engin et rentra chez lui... Las, il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, jeta avec négligence casque, clés, blouson, retira son T-shirt et se laissa tombé sur son lit... Il se tourna et fixa le plafond, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres...

Il marchait dans la rue, perdu dans ses pensées...Il devait lui parler, mais comment aborder le sujet...

-Salut ! Tu fais une tête de trois pieds de long depuis pas mal de temps... alors racontes tout à tonton K et ça ira mieux...

Il soupira... De toute façon il devait le faire comme tout bon manager, il devait faire en sorte que ses poulains soient au mieux de leur forme...Il observa l'immeuble puis se décida à entrer...Il laissa sa main caresser doucement la rambarde de l'escalier qui le menaient vers l'appartement de son guitariste...Il s'arrêta face à sa porte et la fixa quelques instants, puis frappa...

Il s'était endormi, son corps s'était instinctivement lové le long du drap qu'il serrait entre ses bras...Il entendit frappé une première fois, il grogna faiblement et maudit intérieurement la personne qui osait le réveiller...On frappa une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci avec plus d'insistance...Il se leva, les yeux encore plein de sommeil et il se dirigea vers la porte en marmonnant quelques mots...

K commençait à se faire du souci, il avait pourtant vu la moto d'Hiro mais apparemment il n'était pas là...Il porta la main à son Python 357 magnum et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte...Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le guitariste...Ses mèches auburn coulait le long de son visage fin où quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient, ses yeux sombres le fixaient intensément...

-K ? Dit il dans un souffle...

La voix du jeune homme était suave, l'américain en eut la chaire de poule...Il rangea son revolver et sourit de toute ses dents...

-Oui mon petit Hiroshi... Qui pensais tu que se soit... ?Blanche neige ?

Le guitariste soupira exaspéré... Quelque fois K pouvait être vraiment étrange... Est-ce parce qu'il était étranger ? Il n'en savait rien, et pour le moment il s'en fichait... Ce qu'il voulait savoir était ce que son manager faisait ici...

-Que faites vous là ?

-Cela se voit non ? Je viens te rendre une petite visite ! dit il en gardant le sourire...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux bien te dire pourquoi... Mais je préfèrerais le faire ailleurs que sur le pallier...

-Ah...

Hiro ouvrit la porte en grand et le blond s'engouffra instantanément dans l'appartement, puis la referma ensuite et alluma la lumière...Il laissa ses yeux s'adapter à la luminosité et se tourna vers son manager...

L'homme aux cheveux d'or observa la pièce où il se trouvait...C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, « chez lui »...Il ne pu empêcher ses yeux d'errer sur la silhouette du jeune homme, son torse pâle semblait parfait, sa peau douce et velouté... Il fut interrompu dans ses observations par la voix d'Hiro

-Bien... maintenant je peux savoir la raison de votre visite ?

-Je suis ici pour te parler...

-Me parler ? De quoi ? Il sourit légèrement

-Hiroshi... Je ne suis pas aveugle...

-K vous êtes vraiment bizarre quand vous vous y mettez...il éclata de rire

-Hiro... Je ne suis pas ici uniquement en temps que manager des Bad Luck...Je suis ici aussi en temps qu'ami...qui se fait du souci...

-Allons K...Soyez sérieux... Je...

-Je suis sérieux ! J'ai bien vu que tu avais perdu pas mal de poids sans compter les cernes que tu te trimballes et le fait que tu sois souvent en retard... Alors j'aimerai savoir ce qui ce passe...

Il resta sans voix, comment K avait pu remarquer tout cela... Même Shuichi, qui était son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas vu...Il baissa la tête et s'assit sur son lit...Le blond s'approcha d'Hiro et s'accroupit à ses côtés...

-Hiro...

-Qu'est ce que vous espérez que je vous dise... ? Que je me suis fais largué par Ayaka, sans compter que ma famille me colle cette responsabilité sur le dos...Vous êtes satisfait ?

Le jeune homme souriait amèrement, il se leva et alla chercher une bière dans son réfrigérateur...

-Je devient fou... je n'arrive plus à dormir la nuit, je ne fais que me poser des questions sur ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'elle me laisse... Pourtant on était si bien... Je ne comprends pas...

Que je regarde la vérité en face, que j'arrête de me voiler la face ? Se dit il...

Le jeune guitariste se retourna vers son manager, ses yeux sombres brillaient de larmes qu'il retenait... Qu'allait penser K s'il le voyait craquer... Une lavette et en aucun cas il ne voulait que le blond voit cela en lui... Il s'arrêta à cette pensée, pourquoi...Pourtant il n'était que son manager, il n'avait rien à lui prouver... Et depuis quand souhaitait-il lui prouver qui il était? Toutes ces questions ainsi que les mots d'Ayaka tournaient dans son esprit...

Ses yeux azur, avait suivi chacun des mouvements du jeune homme...Le voir ainsi, lui déplaisait au plus haut point et savoir que cela était dû à cette Ayaka...Il le tolérait encore moins...Son cœur se sera en voyant Hiro se retourner et constater que ce denier était au bord des larmes...Il se leva et rejoignit le jeune homme aux long cheveux auburn...

-Je peux t'accompagner ? dit il doucement en désignant la bouteille de bière...

Le guitariste se décala pour laisser libre accès au frigo, il détourna son regard de la silhouette de l'américain lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour récupérer lui aussi une bière... Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre...Il sentait si bon...Hiro se gifla mentalement... Je deviens vraiment fou ma parole se dit il...

Le guitariste retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, suivit de près par K...Il restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à siroter, sans un seul mot...Hiro apprécia ce silence, il le trouvait réconfortant dans un sens...Il passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à boire des bières et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien... De souvenirs d'enfance, de bêtises qu'ils avaient faites, des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient choisit d'être pour l'un guitariste et pour l'autre manager...

Une vraie discussion entre ami pensa Hiro... Il sourit doucement... depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas discuté de la sorte ? Depuis fort longtemps, ça il en était sure...Depuis que Shuichi avait Yuki ; lorsqu'il venait le voir, ce n'était uniquement que pour parler de l'écrivain...

Ils avaient tomber une bonne vingtaine de bière et Hiro commençait à piquer du nez...K dégagea quelques mèches qui venaient voiler son regard...regard qu'il aimait beaucoup, sombre certes mais toujours plein de vie... Mais cette vitalité avait quitter son jeune protégé...Tous cela à cause de cette mégère, il la maudissait pour ce qu'elle avait fait...

Il fut sortit très rapidement de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son épaule...Hiro s'était endormi, son visage fin était à quelques centimètres du sien... Un léger sourire ourla les lèvres de l'américain...Il passa un bras autours des épaules du guitariste...A ce contact, Hiro sourit imperceptiblement...

Le regard du blond se radoucit, qu'il était mignon pensa t il...Il observa quelques minutes le jeune homme... Comment Ayaka avait elle pu le laisser tomber, il soupira exaspéré...

Il allongea ensuite Hiro, avec une infinie douceur il le recouvrit et alla éteindre la lumière puis revint aux côté de « sa belle aux bois dormant »...

Sous les pâles rayons de la Lune, K se laissa aller à contempler la beauté quasi angélique qu'il avait sous les yeux...Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment...Puis il laissa sa main caresser avec tendresse la peau douce et velouté du guitariste, on aurait dit du marbre ; et ses longs cheveux qui coulaient le long de son fin visage était un magnifique écrin soyeux, absolument parfait... Il était parfait...

Il jeta un œil au réveil, une heure et demi du matin... Il sursauta en sentant le jeune homme bouger... Le manager reporta son attention vers lui, son cœur rata un battement... Une petite rivière argentée coulait silencieusement le long de sa joue... Du revers de la main il essuya les larmes...

Son regard azur s'assombrit, il embrassa avec douceur le sillon salé... Il se recula de quelques centimètres, il ne s'était pas réveillé, il en fut soulagé ; les lèvres du jeune homme étaient charnues et si sensuelles, K n'avait qu'une envie, y goûter...

Il ne pu y résister longtemps, avec délicatesse, il caressa ces lèvres tentatrices des siennes... Elles étaient d'une douceur insoupçonnées, un goût légèrement sucré, il en avait souvent rêver ; mais là, la réalité était bien au delà de ses désirs les plus fous...

Il se rassit pantois, ses doigts venant effleurer ses propres lèvres...Une main douce et chaude vint se poser sur son épaule, il tressaillit légèrement et se retourna pour faire face à Hiro dont les yeux étaient mi clos...

-K... Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure

K l'observa, une rougeur naissant sur ses joues, Hiro s'était-il réveiller lorsqu'il... non impossible... Une peur croissante naissait en lui...Qu'allait-il penser de lui...Le jeune guitariste se trouva instantanément hypnotisé par les deux saphirs qui le fixait, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard...

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cet homme, quelque chose d'indescriptible et pourtant tellement attirant...Est-ce cela qu'Ayaka voulait dire ? Voulait-elle lui faire comprendre que malgré toute sa volonté, inconsciemment il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose... Il baissa la tête, quelques mèches vinrent obscurcirent son visage...

Il commençait à réaliser ses sentiments mais il savait aussi que cela ne serait pas possible... K était un homme marié avec un enfant, non ? Il n'avait aucune chance, il en était sure...Son cœur se pinça à cette pensée...

-Hiro ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et releva aussitôt le visage...

-Euh ...oui...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui... euh... cela fait combien de temps que je dors... ?

-Un peu plus de deux heures...

Hiro baissa à nouveau le nez...

-Merci...

-Pourquoi me remercies-tu mon petit Hiro ?

-Vous êtes restez ici à me veiller...

-C'est normal...

-Non ! Vous avez une femme et un enfant qui vous attendent !

Le guitariste était à genoux, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond, son regard plein de regrets...K ne pu que sourire devant tant d'engouement, un sourire légèrement amer mais empli de douceur...

-Pas du tout...Cela va faire un peu plus d'un an que je suis divorcé...Alors tu vois personne ne m'attends comme tu dis...

Hiro ne su quoi dire, il venait certainement de rouvrir une blessure qui commençait à peine à se refermer dans le cœur de son manager...Il détourna le regard...

-Pardon... je ne voulais pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs...

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... et puis, je crois qu'au fond ce n'est pas plus mal... Vivre avec une personne que l'on aime plus vraiment...cela est beaucoup plus triste...

Il serra le drap entre ses doigts, et se rassit sur le lit... La pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité et un lourd silence se fit... K passa nerveusement une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds... Il ne savait trop quoi dire...Il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui...Il se leva lentement en s'appuyant sur le lit...

-Bon... Je ferai mieux de rentrer, sinon je risque de ne pas être vraiment frais demain...

Il partait... Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse seul... pas maintenant...Le blond fit demi tour et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hiro agripper sa chemise...Il se retourna vers lui, la Lune éclaira de nouveau la pièce de ses pâles rayons, le jeune guitariste avait la tête baissée et n'osait le regarder...

-Restez... Je... Vous... Enfin... Vu l'alcool que l'on a bu... Je... Vous risquez d'avoir un accident...

Le blond sentait la main d'Hiro trembler et sa voix était hésitante, il ressentait un désespoir immense dans celle-ci...Cela lui fendit le cœur... Il avait tellement l'air vulnérable en cet instant, comment pouvait il s'en aller en le laissant dans une telle détresse...Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas...

-OK...

Dit il doucement avant de revenir s'asseoir près de son protégé...Ce dernier aquiesca lentement, il se leva et prit une couverture puis il se mit sur le canapé...Le blond le regarda faire surpris...

-Je vous laisse le lit...

-Pas question ! Tu as besoin de repos et je pense pas que sur un canapé cela soit réellement possible...

-Daijobu K san...

-Il en est hors de question !

Pour accompagner la parole, il se leva et pris Hiro dans ses bras pour le reposer délicatement sur le lit...Le jeune homme rougit furieusement et encore plus si cela était possible lorsque le blond s'assit à ses côtés...Il ôta sa cravate, son holster, sa chemise et les déposa à terre pour ensuite s'allonger complètement...

-Bien... maintenant tu fermes les yeux et tu te reposes... Demain on à pas mal de choses à faire...

-Demain ?! Mais c'est le Week End ! On ne travail pas non ?

-Perspicace mon petit Hiro ! Mais tu as besoin de te rafraîchir les idées... Alors crois moi, fois de K, tu vas le faire...

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne...Maintenant on se tait et on se repose... Sinon je risque de sévir...

Le ton de K n'offrait aucune réplique...Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre le blond en colère, cela pouvait être très dangereux surtout lorsque son revolver n'était pas loin...

Il soupira et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'un des oreillers... K fit de même et tourna le dos au guitariste et ferma les yeux... Très vite, les deux hommes se laissèrent aller dans les bras de Morphée...


	2. Chapitre 2

TITRE : La mélodie du renouveau 

**AUTEUR : Kira chan 666**

**GENRE : Romance**

**BASE : Gravitation**

**CRITIQUE : **

**Chapitre 2**

Les doux rayons matinaux vinrent caresser doucement son visage...Il avait une étrange impression, il se sentait en sécurité, sans compter cette agréable parfum... Il bougea à peine ne voulant pas que ces agréables sensations disparaissent, lorsque quelque chose de doux vint lui chatouiller le bout du nez...

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour apercevoir une masse conséquente de cheveux qui, grâce au soleil ressemblait à de l'or... Il se remémora les évènements de la veille... Il avait demandé à K de rester... Mais apparemment dans son sommeil, il s'était bouiné contre le corps de son manager... Une légère rougeur vint se peindre sur ses joues...

Il s'écarta précautionneusement de la silhouette encore endormie, son cœur rata un battement... Dans la lumière naissante du matin, le corps de l'américain se découpait de par sa pâleur des draps satinés noirs, ses cheveux formaient une couronne étincelante autours de son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient d'une sensualité à toute épreuve... Hiro avait l'impression d'avoir Apollon lui-même sous ses yeux...

La rougeur qu'il avait s'intensifia pour devenir cramoisie, il se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain...Il fit couler un peu d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage... Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, l'image de K le hantait encore, et pour le moment, il ne pouvait se permettre de sortir...

Je deviens vraiment fou... Mon petit Hiro reprends toi voyons... C'est un homme et en plus c'est ton manager... Comment peux tu, simplement en le voyant comme ça, avoir une...Il secoua vivement la tête en essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il soupira... quelques secondes plus tard, il se releva et fit face à son miroir et un petit rire ironique s'extirpa de ses lèvres...

- Je suis vraiment pathétique...

Au bout de quelques minutes, il pu enfin sortir de la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara le café...Il s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier, il laissa ses yeux à nouveau dériver sur le corps de son manager...

Il se tourna légèrement pour se cacher des méchants rayons de l'astre du jour... Une douce odeur se fit sentir, une odeur de café... Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil, la pièce était encore légèrement plongée dans la pénombre...Il commençait à reprendre pied à la réalité, lorsque son regard se posa sur une silhouette familière ...

Il se redressa lentement, chassant le sommeil de ses yeux azur...Il s'étira langoureusement, et bailla faiblement...Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une tasse se trouvait juste devant lui, le doux parfum de café vint délicatement chatouiller son odorat... Il se saisit du breuvage noir, un sourire doux aux lèvres...

-Merci. Dit il doucement...

Hiro fit un signe de tête, il se détourna pour se rendre dans la salle de bain sans un mot, sans un regard de plus...Il laissa glisser son pantalon au sol, suivit de près par son boxer...Le guitariste pénétra dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps fin, il laissa échappé un soupir de bien être...

De son côté, K prit une gorgée de café et décida de se lever...Il ouvrit un peu plus le store et laissa son regard se perdre sur le paysage urbain qu'il avait sous les yeux...Il souriait légèrement, il avait passé la nuit avec Hiro... Certes sans que rien ne se produise, mais sentir le jeune homme auprès de lui, cela l'avait transporté de joie...

Il fut arraché à sa contemplation lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit...Il faillit s'étrangler avec son café...Hiro ne portait en tout et pour tout une simple serviette nouée à la taille, l'eau ruisselait sur son torse pour se perdre sous le morceau de tissu éponge...Ses cheveux encore mouillés coulaient le long de son visage et formait un écrin étincelant sous les rayons de l'astre du jour...

-Beautiful...

-Pardon ? Vous disiez quelque chose K san ?

Le blond détourna le visage afin de cacher la rougeur naissante qu'il arborait au niveau des pommettes...

-Oui je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter ta salle de bain...

Dit il en riant de façon un peu nerveuse...

-Bien sure... faites comme chez vous

-Merci...

K déposa rapidement sa tasse dans l'évier et fonça en trombe dans la salle de bain...Hiro le regarda étonné...Il se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piqué...Il soupira puis décida de s'habiller...Il opta pour un bon vieux jean troué et un débardeur noir... Une fois prêt, il pris quelques serviettes et frappa doucement à la porte et entra...

-K san... je vous...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase...K venait de sortir de la douche, ses long cheveux blond cascadaient le long de ses épaules musclées...Ce dernier était tout aussi surprit qu'Hiro...

Le guitariste détourna immédiatement son regard, rouge comme une tomate trop mûre et déposa maladroitement les serviettes avant de quitter avec précipitation la salle de bain...

Voir le jeune homme réagir de la sorte le fit sourire avec malice...Quelque fois lui aussi pouvait réagir comme un adolescent en pleine crise de puberté... A cette idée il éclata de rire...Il ramassa les serviettes et entreprit de se sécher un minimum...

De son côté, Hiro était sur sa petite terrasse et essayait de reprendre un peu contenance...Le feu de ses joues toujours bien présent et son cœur battait à tout rompre...Il n'aurait jamais penser que son manager serait aussi rapide pour prendre sa douche, et le voir ainsi, l'avait chamboulé au plus haut point...Il inspira profondément et se mit à observer le ciel... Encore une journée chaude et ensoleillée, pensa t il...

Il sortit de la salle de bain, finissant de se sécher les cheveux en cherchant du regard son guitariste... Il vit la porte qui menait au balcon ouvert, ce qui lui indiqua immédiatement le lieu où le jeune homme s'était réfugié...Il avança à pas de loup et se faufila par la porte entre baillée...Un immense sourire éclaira son visage, voyant qu'il n'avait pas été repéré...

-Hold-up !!!

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement pour faire face à l'américain... Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre...Hiro se recula violement se cognant le long de la rambarde et commençait à basculer dans le vide... Ses yeux s'agrandir de terreur lorsqu'il se sentit partir ...

Deux bras puissants le retinrent et l'attirèrent tout contre K...Le blond resserra doucement ses bras autours du jeune homme et soupira soulagé... Hiro, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sa tête reposant sur le torse de son manager... Son cœur battait frénétiquement tout comme le sien...Son corps tremblait encore, mais, il se sépara à contre cœur de l'étreinte réconfortante de ce dernier, un sourire maladroit aux lèvres...

-Merci... souffla t il

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais lui sourit doucement...Il se détourna du jeune homme et rentra dans l'appartement, Hiro sur les talons...Il récupéra son holster et s'en équipa rapidement... Il se retourna ensuite vers le guitariste un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres...

-Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter une brosse s'il te plait ?

-Bien sure, elle est dans la salle de bain... faites comme chez vous...

K aquiesca et se dirigea à nouveau dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard enfin prêt...Il se dirigea vers la cafetière et se servit une nouvelle tasse puis s'assit sur le canapé... Il fixa Hiro tout en sirotant sa tasse...

-Tu es prêt ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et plongea son regard sombre dans celui azur...

-Pardon ?

-Je demandais si tu étais prêt...

-Prêt pour quoi ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel...

-On part en balade rappelles toi... Je te l'ai dit hier...

-Vous étiez sérieux ?

-Bien sure... Tu as besoin de te rafraîchir les idées, et je ne pense pas que rester dans ton appartement à te morfondre soit le meilleur moyen de le faire...

Le guitariste en resta sans voix quelques secondes...

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne... Alors tu es prêt oui ou non...

-Et bien...

Il passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux...

-Je suis habillé, j'ai déjeuné... Donc on peut dire que oui...

-Bien !

S'exclama l'américain en se levant... Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et attrapa le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn par les épaules pour le faire avancer vers la porte d'entrée....

-C'est parti !

-Hey ! K san ! Mes... Mes clés !!!

Le blond récupéra aussitôt les dites clés, ouvrit la porte et entraîna son cadet hors de l'appartement ; Il ferma à clé et entraîna le jeune dans la rue....Ils marchèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes et arrivèrent chez le manager...Traînant toujours Hiro, il ouvrit son garage et s'y engouffra...Une fois en voiture, l'américain sourit à son vis-à-vis et mit le contact...

-Tu vas voir mon petit Hiro, tu vas décompressé comme jamais....

Sur ces mots il éclata de rire et poussa sur le champignon...

-Heu... K san... Où est ce qu'on va ?

- On va faire une ballade à la mer... Je connais un coin où, même à cette époque de l'année, est d'un calme... Tu vas adorer !

Le jeune homme soupira vaincu...Il sentait que cette journée allais être éprouvante...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'autoroute, Hiro ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre et laissa l'air frais caresser son visage...Ses cheveux, virevoltaient avec légèretés au gré du vent, ses yeux sombres se perdaient dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait. L'américain ne quittait que très rarement la route des yeux, pour jeter quelques coups d'œil au jeune homme assis près de lui... Ces reflets rougeoyant qui couraient dans sa longue chevelure, il s'attarda quelques instant sur la peau velouté du cou de son cadet....Il se gifla mentalement et fixa de nouveau la route...

Ils arrivèrent sur les coups des onze heures sur une sorte de petit plateau qui surplombait la mer... K sortit de la voiture, s'avança et prit une grande bouffée d'air...Hiro suivit assez rapidement et se mit près de son manager et l'imita... Une douce brise marine vint caresser avec douceur leurs visages... Le guitariste rouvrit les yeux, et discrètement il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite...

K souriait doucement, puis fit demi tour et récupéra dans son coffre un sac qu'il mit immédiatement à l'épaule avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le jeune homme...

-C'est par là...

Il attrapa délicatement la main de son protégé pour qu'il le suive...Ils descendirent un petit chemin qui était recouvert par quelques arbres...Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minute sous ce dome de verdure où filtrait par ci par là quelques rayon de soleil, le calme environnant était agréable et cette brise apporta la touche final à ce paysage idyllique...

Les yeux d'Hiro s'agrandirent sur le spectacle qu'il vit...Le rideau de végétation s'était ouvert sur une plage de sable fin qui au soleil ressemblait à de la poudre d'or, l'eau était limpide et d'une pureté rare... Une chose était sure à ses yeux, très peu de personne venait ici...

Il fut sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il se sentit à nouveau tiré... Il releva le visage vers son manager qui, arborait un grand sourire... K posa son sac à quelques mètres de l'eau et relâcha la main de son guitariste...

-Allez ! Tout le monde à l'eau ! s'écria le blond

-Se baigner ? Mais on n'a pas de maillot K san...le jeune homme blêmit un peu

-A quoi bon !

Sur ces mots, le blond avait rapidement enlevé son holster qu'il rangea dans son sac, puis ses vêtements glissèrent à terre... Hiro sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher tandis qu'une vive rougeur se formait sur ses joues... Une fois intégralement nu, le manager se jeta comme un seul homme à l'eau...Son corps disparut dans la masse bleue et réapparut un peu plus loin, son sourire ne semblant jamais vouloir disparaître...

-Qu'est ce que tu attends, que je t'envoi une invitation ? Elle est vraiment bonne...

-Mais j'ai pas mon maillot....

-Rahhhhh... Mais dites moi que je rêves... t'es pire qu'une femme... Il y a personne ici à par toi et moi... Alors ne fais pas de chichi et viens...

-K san...

-Bon je te laisse le choix.... Soit tu viens de ton plein gré, soit c'est moi qui vient, te déshabille et te fous à l'eau.... A toi de choisir...

L'américain s'était rapproché du bord, l'eau lui arrivait à peine au dessus des hanches, laissant apparaître un ventre plat où se dessinaient harmonieusement les muscles abdominaux, l'eau ruisselait un peu partout sur son corps en de minuscules gouttelettes qui luisaient au soleil comme autant de diamant ...

Le guitariste s'empourpra violement à l'allusion de son manager... Il était prit entre deux feus...il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre ne sachant que choisir... de toute façon, connaissant l'entêtement légendaire de K, il allait finir à l'eau... Il soupira vaincu et commença à se dévêtir lentement...

Le blond eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit son cadet obtempérer... Il laissa aller son regard sur la silhouette de ce dernier, il soupira doucement lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé...Hiro tourna la tête vers son manager et le fixa plus que gêné...Ce dernier comprit très vite le malaise du jeune homme et entama quelques brasses...

Il avança avec précaution dans l'eau ; il frissonna légèrement au contacte frais et bienfaisant de l'eau, une fois à moitié immergé, il plongea... Il devait avouer que sentir l'eau parcourir son corps en de douce caresse, était un pur régal... Il avait l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois la mer... Il se sentait libre...

C'est avec un doux sourire aux lèvres qu'émergea Hiro... Il secoua un peu la tête et replaça les dernières mèches rebelles du revers de la main...Non loin de la, deux saphir limpide fixaient leur proie, un petit sourire qui en disait long flottant sur les lèvres du prédateur...

Il s'immergea totalement et approchait lentement vers sa victime... L'eau filait le long de son corps et de ses cheveux avec volupté, avançant toujours peu plus à chaque secondes...Il tendit le bras et s'empara d'une jambe fine et fuselé et tira d'un coup sec, attirant sa victime au fond de l'eau avec lui...

Le guitariste n'eut que le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air lorsqu'il coula à pic... Paniqué, il se débâtit vigoureusement afin de faire lâcher prise à son adversaire, mais apparrement ce dernier était bien plus fort que lui...

Il commençait à manquer d'air, il remuait tant qu'il pouvait pour réussir à se libérer la jambe, ce qu'il réussit enfin à faire... Il remonta aussitôt à la surface, mais ne pu éviter la tasse...Il toussota quelques secondes et il entendit un grand éclat de rire juste derrière lui, qu'il reconnu immédiatement...

Il se retourna pour faire face à son manager et le fixa d'un air mauvais...Sans crier garde, il sauta littéralement sur lui... Plutôt surpris, K chancela sous le poids de son compagnon, qui en profita pour lui faire une petite balayette...Hiro était surpris, il avait réussit à le couler sans trop grande difficulté, la surprise passé, il se mit à rire doucement...

Il déchanta très vite lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissant l'entourer au niveau de la taille et le soulevèrent hors de l'eau...Il ne pu retenir un petit cris de stupeur, ses yeux sombres remontaient lentement le long de ces bras qui le tenaient prisonnier, pour venir enfin se perdrent dans le regard azur du blond...

Son corps épousait parfaitement celui de son aîné, sa peau était d'une douceur qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné ne serait ce qu'une seconde...Il ne pu réprimer un frisson qui parcouru son corps...Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main attrapa avec délicatesse un mèche blonde, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, Hiro s'empourpra violement et sortit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit ...

-Ils sont mouillés...

L'américain éclata de rire, et resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte...Puis il fixa le jeune homme un sourire taquin aux lèvres...

-Je crois bien... il se mit à rire de nouveau...Mais pour le moment j'ai une revanche à prendre...

Sans un mot de plus, il propulsa son « fardeau » dans l'eau, mais ce dernier s'agrippa à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage... Ils basculèrent donc tous les deux et prirent une belle tasse...Ils émergèrent, se fixèrent du regard quelques secondes et éclatèrent de rire en chœur...

Hiro devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas ri de la sorte depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression de revivre, et cela il le devait à son manager...Il reprit un peu son souffle et fixa de nouveau le blond, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres...Il passa avec délicatesse sa main dans sa longue chevelure, dégageant quelques mèches qui courraient sur son visage...

-Merci K san... dit il dans un souffle

L'interpellé releva le visage

-Tu n'as aucune raison de me remercier Hiro... Et puis... Appelle moi K tout simplement... Quand tu me dis K san, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croulant...

-Je vais essayer... Le jeune sourit doucement en acquiesçant

Ils passèrent encore une bonne demi heure à nager, chahuter... Hiro sortit le premier de l'eau complètement essoufflé...Ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules et son corps humide luisait sous les rayons de l'astre du jour... K se sentait comme hypnotisé par le jeune homme qui s'éloignait...

Il soupira longuement et sortit à son tour de l'eau, sans quitter des yeux son cadet...En quelques enjambé, il l'avait déjà rejoint... Le jeune homme était en train de récupérer ses affaires et de commencer à remettre son débardeur, lorsque la main de l'américain se posa sur son épaule...

Ce dernier se pencha vers son sac qu'il ouvrit, il en ressortit deux serviettes et en tendit une à son guitariste...Après s'être séché, le blond avait remit son pantalon, sa chemise n'était tenue que par un seul bouton et s'ouvrait au gré de la brise marine sur son torse pâle et musclé ; tandis qu'Hiro s'était complètement rhabillé...Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, assis sur le sable, contemplant avec délice le paysage qu'ils avaient sous les yeux...

L'américain se releva et tendit la main à son compagnon pour l'aider à se relever...

-Si nous allions manger un morceau ? Parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je meurs de faim...Déclara le blond

-Volontiers, mon estomac crie famine... Dit il en souriant légèrement

-C'est partit !

K récupéra rapidement son sac, et ils retournèrent à la voiture main dans la main, chacun ne voulant briser ce doux contact...

* * *

Enfin le deuxième chapitre.... Désolée j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire... Merci encore pour vos reviews...

onarluca: j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi

Akamia: C'est clair que c'est un couple rare et j'espère moi aussi en trouvé d'autre fic qui valorise un peu c'est deux là, et merci pour tes encouragements ;)

yami ni hikari: merci pour tes encouragement, ça me fait plaisir et encore désolé pour le retard ;)

Gayana: je suis ravie de voir que ma fic t'a plu, alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne faisait aucun chantage, je trouve ça aussi très barbant ;;

Par contre je m'excuse, mais le prochain chapître risque d'arriver dans un moment... (suis en panne d'inspi ces derniers temps)... Alors je préfèrem'excuser d'avance... Je suis têtue et je terminerai cette fic quoi qu'il puisse arriver alors soyez patient

kiss kira


	3. Chapitre 3

**TITRE :** **La mélodie du renouveau**

**AUTEUR : Kira chan 666**

**GENRE : Romance**

**BASE : Gravitation**

**CRITIQUE : 3**

Après un copieux repas dans un petit restaurant, ils étaient à nouveau sur la route… Un silence pesant planait dans la voiture…Hiro était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées : Lors de leur déjeuner, il n'avait pas réussi à regarder son manager en face, et cela avait empirer lorsque leurs mains s'étaient à peine effleurées…Pourtant, il devait bien se l'avouer, lorsqu'ils avaient quitter la plage main dans la main, cela ne l'avait pas gêné, bien au contraire mais une fois à la voiture… Le jeune homme soupira, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur la route…

De son côté, K fixait la route, maudissant pour la énième fois ces quatre abrutis. Le blond cru tomber à la renverse en les entendant, mais rapidement, ce fut une irrépressible envie de meurtre qui l'avait prit.

Franchement, cela n'aurait servit à rien mais avoir réagit comme il l'avait fait, ce n'était guère mieux...

« _Stupide »_ se gifla-t-il mentalement. _« Même si c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et surtout pour cacher sa propre gêne… J'aurais pu m'abstenir_ » se maudit il…

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue du parc d'attraction, K soupira longuement se demandant comment cela allait se passer au vu de la chaude ambiance qu'il y avait…Une fois garé, le guitariste sortit très vite de la voiture, et observa quelques secondes le lieu puis se retourna vers son manager le visage fermé…

- Je ne suis plus un enfant K san. » Déclara-t-il sèchement. « Mais bon… Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, puisque c'est vous qui conduisez et que j'ai accepté de vous accompagner…Non? Alors faisons un tour vite fait et on s'en va. »

Sans un mot de plus il se détourna et prit la direction de l'entrée…Le blond baissa le regard, blessé, mais comprenait en parti l'amertume des mots de son cadet…Il soupira et piqua un petit sprint pour arriver à l'entrée…Il devait s'excuser, mais comment lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment? Là, c'était la question à vingt mille Dollars.

Hiroshi avança à l'entrée, il jeta un regard sur le côté alors que son manager payait les entrées.

Sans un mot, ni même un merci, il prit le ticket et poussa la barrière, il observa alors le parc et soupira longuement. Certes, il y allait fort, mais le guitariste se sentait comme humilié par ce que cet imbécile de K avait dit.

Comment avait il put? Cela le blessait profondément, bien plus qu'il ne fallait. Pourquoi...

Les mots d'Ayaka revenaient le hanter, tournant dans son esprit comme une valse sans fin.

_« Mais elle ne peut pas s'arrêter celle là »?_ Se demandait il. _« Elle lui avait assez briser le morale comme ça pas la peine qu'elle continue encore maintenant. »_

K fixait intensément son protégé pas un merci, ni un mot... Même blessant... Rien. Hiro faisait presque comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il semblait de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées... Pensées douloureuses, vu la tristesse qu'il lisait dans le regard de son cadet. Il enrageait par cette situation, cela devenait insupportable. Mais il devait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Tous ce passait bien jusque là. Mais il avait fallut qu'il ouvre sa grande bouche et qu'il sorte une telle énormité.

_« Son fils... Mais quel crétin tu fais mon petit K. »_ se maudissait il encore.

Les deux hommes flânaient dans le parc d'attraction. K faisait de son mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère, trouver quelque chose qui puisse rendre à nouveau le sourire à son guitariste.

Sourire qu'il aimait tant, et qu'il avait fait disparaître.

Ils firent plusieurs tours de manèges grand huit, chenille, auto tamponneuses...

Mais rien... Hiro ne se décongelait pas, il était redevenu taciturne...

K s'arrêta à un stand de tire. Il stoppa net et attrapa le jeune homme à la chevelure auburn dans sa progression. Celui ci faillit tomber à la renverse, tant il avait été surprit par cela.

Le blond lui dédia un grand sourire, égal à lui même, cachant ce malaise qui était sien.

- J'espère que tu aimes les peluches! » S'exclama-t-il en payant.

- Hm... Sans plus. » Répondit alors calmement le jeune homme.

- C'est déjà un bon début alors.

Hiroshi soupira longuement exaspéré. Cet homme était incroyable. Ecoutait il ce qu'on lui disait? Apparemment non. Et il agissait comme si ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas d'importance. Peut être que c'était le cas pour lui mais à ses yeux...

Il fallait qu'il arrête il accordait trop d'importance à cet incident. Pourquoi d'ailleurs! Pourquoi cette douleur, cet énervement. L'américain n'était que son manager et c'était tout. Non?

Non... Il n'était pas que ça à ses yeux. Il se devait d'être franc avec lui même. Maintenant, il commençait à s'en rendre compte. Il appréciait la présence de K. Il aimait sentir son regard posé sur lui, son parfum, ses sourires. Il aimait tout chez cet homme. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se séparer de lui. Il en était... Kami sama. Il aimait son manager, il l'aimait sincèrement et de tout son coeur.

Le voile qui obscurcissait et qui aveuglait son coeur se désagrégeait à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ses sentiments. Ayaka avait vraiment raison alors. Ah, les femmes et leur maudit sixième sens. En attendant, ce n'était peut être pas une raison de le lâcher comme elle l'avait fait. Mais cela n'était pas le noeud du problème! Non, par contre, vivre avec ça... Là c'était autre chose. Après tout...

Le guitariste fit un bond en arrière, rougissant quelque peu. Il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Lorsqu'il vit ce que c'était, il soupira de nouveau. K l'observait, il venait de lui coller la peluche sous le nez. Une immense peluche, un nounours blanc avec un gros noeud en satin rouge autour du cou, une petite clochette teintait sous les mouvements que le blond lui donnait.

L'américain haussa un sourcil devant la réaction de son protégé. Il ricana un peu en voyant la tête qu'il venait de faire, cette légère rougeur qui teintait ses joues. Au moins cela lui changeait, il avait eut droit à autre chose qu'un iceberg. Finalement, sans attendre il colla la peluche dans les bras d'Hiroshi et frotta le ventre de l'ours sur le visage de celui ci.

- Je crois qu'il a besoin de câlins lui aussi. » Déclara le blond en attrapant la main du guitariste pour l'entraîner à travers le parc.

- Oï K! » Protesta à nouveau le jeune homme. « Arr...»

- On se tait et on suit.» Coupa-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Hiroshi poussa un long soupir. Il devait avoir l'air fin avec sa peluche et son manager qui le tenait de la sorte... Mais vu le ton que le blond avait employé, il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le découper en rondelle s'il protestait. Ce type était capable de tout; du pire comme du meilleur. Le guitariste ferma donc sa bouche à double tour et fixa alternativement Son manager et sa peluche.

Il devait avouer que cette peluche était adorable, certes un peu encombrante mais si mignonne. Le jeune homme à la chevelure auburn eut un petit sourire en coin ravit malgré lui. Il avait prit conscience de certaines choses importantes pour lui, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à pardonner aussi facilement à K; même si cette petite réflexion lui avait remit les idées en place quand à ses sentiments.

L'américain en question jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. Bon, déjà, il commençait à reprendre un peu le sourire; c'était pas encore ça, mais enfin, c'était déjà pas mal. Ils avançaient tout deux à travers le parc, ils se perdirent ainsi dans le palais des glaces, prirent une belle frayeur dans la maison fantôme.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, laissant peu à peu place à un ciel plus sombre. Les teintes rouges orangées étiraient le ciel avec grâce. Finalement, il se décida pour une dernière attraction, ainsi il profiterait de ce spectacle en compagnie de son jeune protégé. Le blond dédia un sourire à Hiroshi et sans un mot, il l'entraîna avec lui, semblant parfaitement connaître le chemin. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait offert sa peluche à celui ci, il s'était peu à peu décrispé; il semblait moins en colère contre lui. C'était donc peu être le bon moment pour s'excuser et peu être arranger ce qu'il avait brisé... Il craignait que cela soit malgré tout inutile, il comprendrait d'ailleurs.

Hiroshi fronça un peu les sourcils en se demandant où son manager comptait l'entraîner comme ça. Il commençait un peu à avoir mal au pieds et cette ambiance un peu tendue le rendait mal à l'aise; c'était d'ailleurs la raison de son attitude toujours un peu distante. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, l'américain semblait ravit de son choix. Hiro, lui, semblait un peu perplexe. Devant eux ce tenait la grande roue. Le guitariste leva les yeux et fixa le manège, un léger soupir passa ses lèvres.

Le blond eut un grand sourire lorsqu'ils montèrent enfin en cabine. Il vit l'espace d'un instant l'hésitation de son cadet et sans cri et garde, il le poussa non sans avoir eut droit à un petit grognement de désapprobation. K n'en tint pas compte, prenant place sur le siège, son regard venant se poser sur la peluche et son nouveau propriétaire.

Le jeune homme aux mèches auburn s'assit à son tour, il posa aussitôt son regard à l'extérieur. L'américain ne manquait pas de culot. Le pousser comme ça, il aurait pu tout aussi bien le faire rentrer à coup de pieds aux fesses tant qu'il y était. Hiroshi poussa donc un soupir exaspéré tandis que la roue se mit à tourner.

La cabine était plongée dans le silence; seul les bruits du mécanisme du manège résonnaient se mêlant aux cris des visiteurs du parc. Lentement, la roue tournait, de longues minutes interminables plongées dans ce silence pesant. Chacun des deux hommes ne sachant que dire.

L'américain cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet épineux qui lui avait valut un tel refroidissement de la part de son guitariste. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Enfin, si, mais ce n'était certainement pas la meilleur méthode. Le blond se demandait d'ailleurs depuis quand il se faisait autant de soucis quant à la portée et l'interprétation qu'on ferait de ce qu'il disait.

Hiroshi, de son côté, se posait un partie les même question. Mais à cela s'ajoutait ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui pour son manager. Et là... C'était à ses yeux mission impossible. Il ne pourrait lui dire réellement ce qu'il éprouvait. Surtout après ce que lui avait envoyé gentiment K à la figure...

Le blond posa alors son regard sur le guitariste. Il fut quelque peu soufflé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ces teintes chaleureuses et chatoyantes glissaient harmonieusement sur son cadet. Sa peau avait prit un aspect délicieusement nacré, proche de la pêche. Ses cheveux étaient telle la braise; rougeoyante et chaude. Cette même chaleur qui venait de prendre place en son corps, en son coeur.

Qu'attendait il, que faisait il encore là à le regarder? Il se le demandait lui même; il voulait s'excuser et montrer à Hiro qu'il n'était pas comme un fils à ses yeux? Il en avait l'occasion maintenant. Ils étaient seul, personne pour les déranger et surtout risquer de briser cet instant. Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire et tout ce malentendu pourrait, peut être, être balayé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, K hésitait, il craignait la réaction de quelqu'un quant à ses actions.

La grande roue s'arrêta une fois arrivée en haut. Le silence régnait en maître dans la cabine, le soleil couchant baignant des ses doux rayons celle ci. Finalement, K se lança et se leva pour venir s'asseoir prêt du guitariste. Celui ci fronça les sourcils se demandant certainement ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Mais en cet instant, il s'en moquait; il avait prit sa décision, et il l'assumerait, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici. Il devait être fixé, il devait assouvir cette envie qui le brûlait depuis longtemps.

Hiroshi leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son manger. Que faisait il? Pourquoi venir s'asseoir ainsi à ses côtés. K avait un regard étrange, il semblait si sérieux et si décidé. Le cadet alla ouvrir la bouche pour demander mais il n'en eut le temps. Le guitariste ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise; il se retrouvait bâillonné par les lèvres de l'américain.

Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes, si sucrées. Il en avait tant rêvé en réalité, même s'il était aveugle, il n'aspirait qu'à cet instant; goûter ses lèvres... Hélas, cet instant tant désiré fut plus court qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Son aîné avait rompu cet instant et s'était écarté en détournant le regard.

_A suivre..._

Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai eut la grosse panne. J'espère tout de même que ce chapître vous plaira quand même.

Kissu Kira chan


	4. Chapitre 4

TITRE : La mélodie du renouveau

AUTEUR : Kira

GENRE : Romance

BASE : Gravitation

**Chapitre 4**

La grande roue continuait sa route, lentement... L'une des cabines semblait plus calme et silencieuse que les autres, en y regardant bien deux hommes s'y trouvaient. Ils étaient assis côte à côte. L'un deux semblait fixer l'autre, tandis que ce dernier fixait l'extérieur visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

Hiroshi était encore sous le choc et le charme de cet instant. Il n'arrivait à croire cela; son manager venait de l'embrasser. Ce baiser avait été si doux, si tendre, emplit de passion et de timidité. Il en avait eut la tête qui lui tournait, même encore maintenant, il se sentait encore étourdit. L'auburn ne savait quoi dire surtout après que K se soit écarté, qu'il se soit détourné de lui; il semblait complètement ailleurs à présent.

En effet, l'américain était ailleurs. Complètement perdu dans le méandre de ses pensées, le dédale de ses craintes. Il avait enfin laissé libre cour à ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son coeur, il n'avait pas eut les mots pour le dire, mais la force d'enfin faire un pas vers son guitariste. Mais étrangement, au lieu de se sentir soulagé, il se sentait mortifié. Il craignait qu'Hiro le rejette, le traite de fou complètement pervers.

Un long soupir passa ses lèvres alors que son regard perdit de vue l'océan qui étincelait de milles feux sous le soleil couchant. Il sentait le regard de son cadet sur lui, mais il se refusait à l'affronter. Il ne voulait y retrouver dégoût et colère, il ne se sentait capable d'affronter et de supporter cela. K n'arrivait à prononcer un seul mot, sa gorge était sèche et complètement nouée. Cela était stupéfiant pour lui; il n'avait été aussi stressé et anxieux, la dernière fois remontait à la naissance de son fils. Cela faisait de longues années à présent et encore maintenant, il ne comprenait pas...

Hiro sera sa peluche fortement, la roue venait de se stopper et les passagers étaient priés de descendre. Son coeur se sera lorsque le blond se leva sans même lui jeter un regard, ni prononcer un seul mot. Lentement, le jeune homme se leva et suivit en silence son aîné; ils traversèrent ainsi le parc pour se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois sur le parking, ayant assez de ce mutisme délibéré de la part de son manager, l'auburn se lança.

Il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes, crevé cet abcès qui s'était soudain créé. Le musicien inspira longuement et fixa l'américain. Celui ci semblait chercher ses clés et pestait contre celles ci. Ses bras se resserrèrent sur l'énorme ours blanc, cherchant la force d'ouvrir la bouche, cherchant par là même les mots... Le plus calmement qu'il pu, il ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau.

- K...» appela-t-il enfin en s'approchant de son manager. « Je crois qu'il...»

- Plus tard Hiroshi. » Coupa-t-il brusquement en retrouvant enfin les clés de la voiture.

Le blond mit les clés dans la serrure et déverrouilla la voiture. Il fuyait, pour la première fois de sa vie; il fuyait la personne qu'il désirait le plus, ne voulant entendre ce que celui ci avait à lui dire. Des reproches et des mots qu'il ne voulait entendre, risquaient de lui être jeter à la figure, cela il ne pouvait le supporter, surtout venant de la part de son cadet. Cela était pathétique, il était pathétique; K, le grand manager, ancien membre de la CIA avait peur d'un simple jeune homme. Pour lui s'était certainement le pire, même lors de mission, il n'avait ressentit cette peur...Il se faisait pitié...

Hiroshi était stupéfait, le blond évitait le sujet, il ne voulait l'écouter. Non, il ne le laisserait pas fuir, il devait avoir cette discussion, ce ne serait pas demain qu'il l'aurait, ça non, il l'aurait maintenant. Le guitariste savait se montrer plus têtu qu'une mule, plus entêté et effronté que n'importe qui; lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Que K soit d'accord ou non, il lui dirait ce qu'il avait à lui dire; il l'obligerait à l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Le musicien referma brusquement la portière de la voiture et poussa sans douceur le blond contre celle ci. Ce dernier se retourna plutôt surprit et perplexe, mais cela, Hiro s'en soucia guère. Il fixa droit dans les yeux son manager, se campant devant lui, ne lui laissant aucune issue possible pour s'échapper à nouveau. Son visage était on ne peut plus sérieux, son regard était déterminé et clair; une lueur étrange sembla y danser un instant.

- Maintenant.» Déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. « Et je ne vous laisserai pas fuir encore.»

- Hiro...» Gronda-t-il en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son cadet.

- Je ne veux rien savoir K. » Coupa sèchement le musicien. « Ce qui c'est passé là haut n'est pas rien, alors maintenant vous aller vous taire et m'écouter.»

- Depuis quand me donnes tu des...» Répondit alors le blond.

Hiroshi soupira exaspéré en entendant à nouveau K. Ce type était plus que têtu, lui aussi... Bien, il ne voulait pas l'écouter? Tant pis, il trouverait un autre moyen de lui faire entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Sans autre forme de procès, l'auburn lâcha sa peluche et attrapa le col de son aîné, le coupant par là même dans sa tentative d'éviter le sujet. Il tira d'un cou sec l'américain et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, voulant ainsi le faire taire. Au bout de longues secondes d'un baiser passionné et tendre, Hiro s'écarta enfin, ravit de voir son manager muet comme une carpe.

- Je ne regrette pas ce qui c'est passé la haut...» Avoua-t-il d'une voix basse et douce. « Alors ne me fuyez pas... Pas maintenant...»

K resta muet comme une carpe, surprit par tout cela. Hiroshi venait de l'embrasser, il avait été si tendre et si passionné... Et maintenant il lui disait cela, qu'il ne regrettait rien... L'américain avait un peu de mal à croire cela, il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas, s'il n'avait pas mal entendu. Pour en être certain, il se pinça durement le bras et grimaça sous la douleur. Hiro était toujours en face de lui et il le fixait avec sérieux, il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait...

Le blond poussa un long soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il devait se reprendre, ce n'était pas son genre d'agir ainsi, d'être comme une vierge effarouchée et cela ne lui plaisait pas d'ailleurs. Finalement, il se mit à rire doucement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son cadet; il attira enfin le jeune homme contre lui et le sera dans ses bras. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, respirer son parfum s'assurer une dernière fois que ceci n'était pas un rêve.

- C'est promis mon petit Hiro.» Souffla-t-il doucement en ricanant encore un peu. « Tonton K est de retour, crois moi, tu risques de le regretter...»

- Baka...» Murmura le musicien contre son aîné.

Un petit soupir passa les lèvres du jeune homme, K était enfin lui même, il avait reprit du poil de la bête. Lentement, il se mit à rire alors qu'il s'accrochait à la taille de l'américain. Il releva la tête et dédia un grand sourire à celui ci. Tout était revenu comme avant; enfin presque. Soudain, son manager s'écarta de lui et se baissa. Il ramassa sa peluche et la lui remit dans les bras, son grand sourire à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- Allez, on rentre. » Déclara le blond en ouvrant la portière. « Tout le monde en voiture, direction la maison. »

- H... Hein! » Interrompit l'auburn en ouvrant sa portière.

Le manager dédia un nouveau sourire à son petit Hiro l'agrémentant d'un clin d'oeil. Il monta et prit le volant, attendant patiemment que son cadet en face de même. Ceci fait, il fit une marche arrière et reprit la route. Le jeune homme fixait intensément K, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par rentrer à la maison...

- A la maison? » Répéta-t-il insistant.

- Hm... A la maison.» Confirma le blond en gardant son regard sur la route. « Cela te gêne si je t'invite à dîner? »

Pour toute réponse, K n'obtint qu'un hochement de tête et un léger sourire. Hiroshi resta silencieux comprenant enfin ce que voulait dire son aîné. Les deux hommes rentrèrent enfin sur Tokyo, la nuit était bien tombée et les rues se paraient de milles couleurs. La vie diurne laissait la place à la nocturne, les costumes avaient été troqués pour des tenues décontractées.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin, K descendit du véhicule et ouvrit le garage. Il s'y gara et coupa le moteur. Leur voyage avait été calme, ils avaient un peu discuté de choses somme toute trivial, mais cela n'était pas important, ils faisaient ainsi un peu plus connaissances, découvrant ainsi de nouvelles choses sur l'autres. L'américain sortit et alla ouvrir aussitôt à son cadet; ce dernier fut assez surprit de cette attention et l'accueillit d'un petit sourire.

Hiroshi se laissa guidé et pénétra enfin dans la maison de son manager. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer autour de lui, curieux et avide de découvrir de nouveaux détails sur la vie de son aîné. C'était assez étonnant, hormis les cadres qui renfermaient des armes ou des gravures d'armes, on auraient pu croire que K était un homme on ne peut plus normal. Cette maison semblait différente de l'attitude qu'affichait ce dernier, une décoration soft, sans être trop chargée. Des meubles en pin, pas un gramme de poussière et tout parfaitement en ordre.

Le blond ne manqua pas le regard surprit et intéressé du musicien, cela était amusant à voir. A vrai dire, il se doutait qu'Hiro devait avoir une autre idée quand à l'aménagement de son logement, devant s'attendre à voir des armes partout, des vêtements jonchant le sol, des cannettes de bière de ci de là et un fouillis monstre. Mais il aimait surprendre, il se devait d'être ainsi; en y repensant bien, cette minutie lui avait été inculquée, il se devait d'être ainsi, sinon, il aurait signé son arrêt de mort.

- Allez, donnes moi ta veste et on va passer au salon.» Déclara-t-il finalement en prenant la chemise d'Hiro.

Le musicien se laissa faire et attendit patiemment son aîné; ceci fait, ils passèrent au salon. Il prit place sur le canapé en rotin que lui montra celui ci et croisa les jambes. K partit dans la cuisine et revint avec deux canettes de bière. L'auburn eut un léger sourire et prit la boisson qui lui était tendu. Son regard resta posé sur l'américain qui venait de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait les courses, il ne me reste que ça à boire. » Annonça celui ci en riant comme toujours, de façon excessive.

- C'est parfait, il n'y a pas mieux pour se désaltérer. » Répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant sa canette.

Hiro se gifla devant sa réponse. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire, c'était stupide... Un long soupir passa les lèvres d'Hiro, la pièce était à présent plongée dans le silence; aucun des deux hommes ne savaient quoi dire. Finalement, ils terminèrent leur bière et l'américain se leva, annonçant qu'il allait préparer le repas. Le guitariste hocha simplement la tête et observa le blond quitter la pièce, se laissant couler dans le canapé.

_A SUIVRE…_


	5. Chapter 5

TITRE : La mélodie du renouveau

AUTEUR : Kira

GENRE : Romance

BASE : Gravitation

**Chapitre 5**

K entra dans la cuisine et poussa un long soupir. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule en secouant la tête de gauche à droite exaspéré par son comportement. Hiro et lui s'était embrassé, chacun d'eux ne regrettaient rien, il avait accepté sa proposition de dîner… Et maintenant, il échangeait des banalités, il n'avait même pas osé aller s'asseoir près de lui, il avait fuit en prétextant de préparer le repas. Il était beau le terrible manager, avec ses craintes encore une fois. Pourtant, il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait, alors pourquoi se sentir ainsi.

L'américain poussa un nouveau soupir alors qu'il s'avançait vers le frigidaire. Bon, il devait faire un effort pendant le repas. Tout à cette décision, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se mit à siffler haut et fort. Il attrapa des œufs, quelques légumes et une belle tranche de viande qu'il avait sortit la veille. Au moins ça n'allait pas être perdu, en revanche pour deux… Le blond se mit alors à rire tandis qu'il se mettait au fourneau.

De son côté Hiroshi était toujours écroulé dans le canapé. Il fixait un point invisible grognant pour lui-même. Pourquoi le courage lui faisait il défaut maintenant ? Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il réponde cette stupide banalité. Il avait gelé l'ambiance et son manager s'était enfuis ; tout ça par sa faute. Le guitariste se mordit la lèvre nerveusement tandis qu'il se redressait. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta en constatant qu'il tournait en rond, n'arrêtant pas pour autant de culpabiliser.

Finalement, le jeune homme s'avança vers un grand rideau. Qu'est ce qui se cachait derrière, avait il le droit ? Il se mit à ricaner légèrement et finalement se décida. Il ouvrit le tissu occultant et découvrit une baie vitrée. Celle-ci donnait sur un petit jardin où en son centre se trouvait un petit arbre fruitier. Le gazon était impeccablement coupé et il s'y trouvait également une table et des chaises. Soudain, un sifflement lui parvint, l'auburn leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. K n'arriverait-il jamais à faire quelque chose en silence ? Le connaissant un peu maintenant, c'était impossible, il ne pourrait jamais.

Hiro se décida finalement à mettre un pied dehors, il avait envie de fumer une petite cigarette. Au moins, il ne polluerait pas la maison de son manager comme ça et puis ça le détendrait peut être un peu. Le jeune homme sortit donc un paquet de cigarette et en prit une ; il se posa sur la petite marche et s'alluma. Il tira une longue bouffée et fixa le ciel un long moment pour finalement prendre une grande décision. Au repas, il ferait un effort et se montrerait plus ouvert et moins crispé.

Chacun à leurs pensées, les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert. K termina assez rapidement et revint dans le salon, il chercha Hiroshi du regard. Il trouva ainsi la baie vitrée ouverte, son compagnon assis sur la petite marche, rêvassant. Il s'approcha sans bruit, à pas de loup ; une fois derrière le guitariste, il s'accroupit lentement. Un grand sourire ourla les lèvres du manager, en effet, le jeune homme trop perdu dans ses pensées, ne lavait pas remarqué.

- Hold up ! » Fit il alors en posant son indexe entre les omoplates de l'auburn.

Hiroshi sursauta au son de la voix de l'américain. Il se retourna vivement, manquant au passage de donner un coup de tête à ce dernier. Ille fixa un peu ahuri alors que lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Riant mme en voyant la tête d'Hiro. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement mécontent alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse.

- K san… »Grogna-t-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils. « Vous auriez l'air fin si j'avais été cardiaque. »

- Tu ne l'es pas mon petit Hiro ! Alors tout va bien ! » Ricana le blond. « Allez, c'est prêt, on passe à table jeune homme. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, K se redressa. Il tendit la main à son compagnon et l'aida à se lever à son tour. Les deux hommes passèrent alors à table, calmement, en silence. Hiroshi observa les assiettes d'un œil circonspect. Se demandant si son manager était réellement un bon cuisinier, s'il n'allait pas l'empoisonner. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu le blond se vanter de sa cuisine. Puis soudain, il se ravisa, soupirant au passage. Après tout, il avait eut un enfant, il devait être obliger de savoir un minimum cuisiner. L'auburn prit alors ses baguettes et commença à piquer un morceau ; à sa grande surprise, c'était bon… Même très bon !

- Je pensais pas que vous saviez aussi bien cuisiner K san. » Déclara-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement. « Enfin, pas que je remette en doute votre talent… Mais ça fait bizarre de vous imaginer derrière les fourneaux avec un joli tablier rose avec des dentelles… »

- Si tu savais ! » Répondit l'américain en riant. « Bien que tu ne sois pas loin pour le tablier ! »

Hiroshi resta un moment stupide ; K entendait quoi par ne pas être loin… Kami sama, il n'avait pas un… Non, quand même pas. Le manager montra alors du doigt un petit portant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le guitariste suivit ce doigt et resta bouche ouverte, gobant les mouches. Devant lui se trouvait des torchons, mais parmi ceux là se cachait un tablier. Le regard du jeune homme passa plusieurs fois du blond au portant. Il devait rêver, son manager portait vraiment ça ?

- Dites moi que je rêve…. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Un… Des… Des… Oursons… »

- Des pandas ! » Corrigea K en riant de nouveau. « Ils sont adorables ! Non ? »

- S… Si… Mais… » Bafouilla le jeune homme. « Mais enfin… C'est loin de l'image que l'on peut se faire de vous. » Expliqua-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance. « Quoi que… Non… Vous êtes un peu dérangé… Puisque vous tirez sur les membres du groupe… Pourquoi ne pas porter un tablier avec des… Pandas… »

Hiroshi avait vraiment du mal sur ce coup, c'était assez ridicule comme tablier. L'auburn secoua un peu la tête, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre. K était un véritable mystère quand il s'y mettait. Il reporta donc son attention sur son manager. Celui-ci souriait encore de toutes ses dents, ricanant même. Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir et repris ses baguettes. Il souhaita ainsi un bon appétit à l'américain et se mit à manger calmement.

K de son côté ricanait encore, sur ce coup, il avait choqué Hiro. Pourtant, il était mignon son tablier ; il aimait bien lui, enfin… Le jeune homme lui souhaita alors un bon appétit et se remit à son assiette. Apparemment, il préférait laisser de côté le sujet, ce n'était pas grave. Le blond lui souhaita à son tour un bon appétit et dévora littéralement. Le repas se déroula assez silencieusement, mais cela fut un peu moins gênant qu'un peu plus tôt. L'américain en fut d'ailleurs rassuré.

Le repas terminé, le manager débarrassa la table aidé par son protégé. Ceci fait, ils se rendirent dans le salon. Chacun pris place, Hiro dans le canapé et K dans le fauteuil juste à côté. Chacun ne savait comment reprendre la conversation. Finalement, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers un petit bar ; il ouvrit la porte et se décala un peu. Hiroshi releva les yeux et l'observa faire.

- Un petit digestif ? » Demanda l'américain en sortant deux verres. « A moins que tu ne préfères un café. »

- Eto… »Répondit l'auburn en réfléchissant un peu. « Hm… Si vous avez du Bellay, je suis preneur. »

- Bellay? » Répéta le blond en fouinant un peu dans les bouteilles. « Ah ! Tu as de la chance ! Il m'en reste encore un fond. »

L'américain servit le verre puis rangea la bouteille, il se saisit ensuite d'une bouteille de Scotch et s'en servit un fond. Il rangea ensuite celle-ci et revint auprès de son compagnon. Il posa ainsi les verres et repris place dans le fauteuil. Il dédia un grand sourire à Hiro et tendit son verre. Le jeune homme l'imita et ils trinquèrent avant de prendre une gorgée. Le guitariste reposa son verre et observa un instant son manager.

Celui-ci buvait calmement son verre, comme si de rien n'était. Hiroshi ne savait quoi dire ou faire, c'était dingue, il s'était pourtant promis de faire un pas, mais une fois devant le faite, plus rien. Pourtant, K n'allait pas le manger, il le savait et cela ne l'empêchait pas d'hésiter. Un long soupir passa les lèvres du cadet. Il quitta finalement le blond des yeux et reporta son attention sur la baie vitrée. Il se leva alors calmement, il attrapa son verre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, sortant au passage une cigarette.

- Vous avez un joli jardin en tous les cas. » Déclara l'auburn en s'arrêtant sur la petite marche. « Ce doit être agréable le matin pour prendre son petit déjeuner. »

K haussa un sourcil en voyant son cadet se lever. Il le suivit ainsi du regard et constata qu'il s'arrêta à la baie vitrée. Il le vit prendre une cigarette et l'allumer, il n'avait pas tord, c'était vraiment agréable, mais ça… L'américain se leva calmement, s'approchant de son protéger. Il devait peut être se bouger, Hiro avait un peu de mal à s'exprimer, d'ailleurs lui n'était pas mieux. Mais après tout, il avait été le premier à faire le premier pas, il ne devait pas laisser les choses ainsi, c'était une mauvaise ambiance…

- C'est vrai, mais le soir aussi c'est agréable… » Répondit le blond alors qu'il passait ses bras autour des épaules de son cadet. « Si tu veux tu pourrai en juger par toi-même… Reste cette nuit et tu verras qu'il fait bon déjeuner dans ce petit coin de verdure. »

Hiroshi sursauta imperceptiblement au contacte des bras de son manager. Il releva un peu la tête, observant le visage de celui-ci. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il observait le jardin. Agréable le soir ? Peut être… Le guitariste resta un moment interdit ; avait il bien entendu ? K lui proposait de passer la nuit ici ? Avec Lui ? Il se gifla mentalement ; il n'y avait personne d'autre, ça ne pouvait être qu'à lui qu'il s'adressait.

- Eto… » Souffla-t-il hésitant un peu.

- T'en fais pas, je vais pas non plus te sauter dessus ! » Ricana le manager. « C'est pas parce que je te propose ça, que je veux aller plus loin. »

- K san… » Ricana nerveusement le guitariste avant de soupirer. « D'accord… »

Hiro se sentait un peu bête en cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui avait traversé l'esprit, d'ailleurs, il s'en voulait un peu. Après tout, ils avaient déjà dormit ensemble, et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui avait sauté dessus. L'auburn s'insulta un peu de tous les noms, se giflant encore mentalement. Il tira alors calmement sur sa cigarette et reporta son attention sur le jardin. Il laissa alors aller son esprit, s'appuyant un peu contre le torse de son manager, un petit soupir passant ses lèvres.

K eut un sourire amusé et tendre à la fois. Il sentit ainsi son compagnon se laisser aller contre lui. Tant mieux, l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que le guitariste allait s'extirper de son étreinte. Le regard qu'il avait eut l'espace d'un instant, lui avait fait craindre le pire, mais à présent tout allait pour le mieux. Le blond laissa son menton se poser sur la tête de son cadet, en profitant pour respirer le parfum de ses cheveux. Le mélange de son shampooing et de l'iode était doux et agréable. Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il se penchait à l'oreille d'Hiroshi.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche… » Conseilla-t-il gentiment. « Histoire de retirer le sel, déjà que passer l'après midi comme ça alors passer la nuit, bonjour les dégâts. »

- Hm… ? » Souffla le jeune homme alors qu'il réalisait de quoi K parlait. « Ah, oui ! Vous aussi d'ailleurs. »

- Ne t'en fais, pas, j'irai après toi. Et ensuite, tout le monde au lit, demain, je te traîne au zoo. »

Hiroshi releva les yeux pour observer son aîné. Celui-ci lui dédia un sourire avant de lui prendre la cigarette des main et de l'écraser. Il le fit alors rentrer avec sa joie habituelle, au grand damne d'Hiro d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme soupira et dû s'admettre vaincu. Il se laissa ainsi entraîner jusqu'à la salle de bain où le manager sortit un nécessaire de bain à son attention. Il quitta ensuite la salle de bain et laissa Hiro seul.

L'auburn secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Lorsque l'américain avait une idée, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs, on pouvait protester, que cela ne changerait rien. Finalement, le jeune homme se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. Il alluma l'eau et soupira de bien être alors que celle-ci glissait amoureusement sur son corps. Ca faisait un bien fou, il n'y avait pas à dire… De son côté, K passa dans sa chambre, il ouvrit à la volée son armoire et en sortit un jogging. Il prit également un T-shirt et retourna sans bruit dans la salle de bain. Là il entraperçut la silhouette de son compagnon. Il s'arrêta un instant, n'arrivant à détacher son regard de la douche. Même si le verre rendait les formes d'Hiro floue, cela suffisait assez pour tomber sous le charme. Un petit sifflement raisonna alors, sortant le blond de sa contemplation. Il secoua un peu la tête histoire de se remettre l'esprit en place et il posa les affaires. Sans un bruit, il quitta la pièce et retourna dans le salon, terminant ainsi son Scotch ; son esprit vagabondait au fil des formes qu'il entrapercevait encore en fermant les yeux.

Hiro sortit finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Apercevant le jogging et le T-shirt, il haussa un sourcil. Quand son manager avait il déposé cela ? Il l'ignorait, il fallait avouer qu'il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait fait attention à rien. L'auburn se sécha rapidement et enfila les vêtements ; il tenta ensuite de se recoiffer un peu avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il redescendit l'escalier et rentra dans le salon. Il trouva alors son manager, sur le fauteuil, les yeux clos et un fin sourire aux lèvres. Sans un mot ni un bruit, il se mit à sa droite, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Hold up ! » Fit il vivement en se saisissant du blond par le cou.

- Hiro ! » Sursauta ce dernier alors qu'il releva la tête.

- Et bien, c'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous faire surprendre de la sorte K san. »

K haussa un sourcil à la remarque. Hiroshi n'avait pas tord sur ce coup, lui d'habitude si prudent… Il s'était fait surprendre, comme un vrai débutant. Et bien, il se faisait vieux ou bien… L'américain eut un sourire malicieux, sa main remonta aussitôt sur la nuque du jeune homme tandis que l'autre vint attraper le haut du jogging et d'un coup sec et souple, il attira le guitariste sur ses genoux. Il planta alors son regard dans le sien, un regard pétillant et amusé.

- J'avoue, c'est pas dans mes habitudes ! » Ricana le blond alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur son cadet. « Mais tu es responsable de cela mon petit Hiro… »

- Quoi ! Moi ! » S'insurgea l'auburn. K… K san… »

L'interpellé ignora royalement les protestation de son cadet, approchant son visage un peu plus près, toujours plus près… Finalement, il lui dédia un sourire taquin et vint lui chatouiller les côtes, enfouissant au passage son visage dans son cou. Hiroshi ne pu s'empêcher et il se mit à rire. Il se tortillait sous les assauts de ces mains inquisitrice et tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les faire cesser. Sans aucun résultat, plus il essayait, plus les chatouilles redoublaient. Finalement, à bout de souffle, les larmes au yeux, il rendit les armes.

- Je me rends! » S'exclama dans un rire le guitariste. « K san ! Yamete ! »

- Ah ah ! » Ricana le blond en se redressant. « Tu sais ce qu'il t'attends maintenant si tu viens à dévoiler mon secret. »

L'américain affichait un air victorieux, malicieux et amusé à la fois. Finalement, il stoppa tout, laissant ainsi à Hiro le temps de reprendre son souffle. Calmement, il aida ce dernier à ce redresser à son tour puis il se leva. Il ébouriffa les cheveux auburn, riant comme à son habitude. Comme réponse, il obtint un grognement et des mains qui s'agitaient pour recoiffer les mèches encore humide du jeune homme. Le manager dédia un clin d'oeil à son cadet avant de se diriger vers la porte du salon.

- Bien, je vais prendre ma douche ! » Déclara-t-il en se tournant un peu vers Hiroshi. « Toi, va t'allonger dans la chambre. Tu trouveras facilement, j'ai laissé allumé la lampe de chevet. »

Sur ces mots, K quitta le salon et monta à l'étage alors qu'il entendait un nouveau grognement suivit d'un baka prononcé à mi voix. Il ricana un peu avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Pendant ce temps, Hiro termina son verre cul sec et alla mettre les verres dans le lave vaisselle, grognant un peu contre son manager. Il avait un peu l'impression qu'il l'avait prit pour un gosse sur ce coup.

Finalement, il éteignit les lumières et monta malgré tout à l'étage. Il aperçut en effet la petite lumière qui le mena à la chambre du blond. Une fois encore, tout était impeccablement ranger. Un grand lit en pin se trouvait au milieu de la chambre, une armoire dans le même bois occupait une partie du mur à droite et sur la gauche, une autre baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur une petite terrasse. Celle-ci était entrouverte et les rideaux virevoletaient sous la brise nocturne. En allant s'asseoir sur le lit, le jeune homme remarqua quelque cadre sur le mur en face de lui.

Un léger soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'il les observait un à un. C'était vraiment le portrait craché de son père. Ce petit semblait aussi vivant que son manager, ce regard pétillant et plein de malice… Hiro s'arrêta sur l'une des photo ; ce devait être sa femme qui avait dû la prendre. En tout les cas, K semblait vraiment aimer son fils, ce regard ne trompait pas. C'était normal après tout ; du moins, il le pensait, n'ayant pas eut d'enfant, il ne pouvait pas dire. En tout les cas, ils étaient vraiment adorables. Soudain, un bruit sortit le guitariste de ses pensées. Il releva les yeux et vit son manager arriver.

L'américain était dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisé, l'observant avec calme et douceur mélangé. Son sourire se fit plus grand lorsque son protégé posa son regard sur lui. Il décroisa alors les bras et vint le rejoindre sur le lit. Il posa sa serviette sur le valet de chambre et finalement s'allongea, son regard restant posé sur son cadet. Hiro sourit un peu gêné et s'allongea à son tour.

- Il vous ressemble beaucoup… » Souffla brusquement l'auburn alors qu'il fermait les yeux. « C'est dingue… On dirait un mini vous…»

- Ah ? Vraiment ? » Demanda le blond alors qu'il eut une réponse positive. « En tout les cas, il a le même caractère que Judith. Un vrai volcan ! »

- Vous l'êtes aussi K san. » Fit remarquer le guitariste en ricanant. « En tout cas vous faites une jolie famille… »

- Merci mon petit Hiro… » Remercia le manager alors qu'il se glissait sous le drap. « Allez, maintenant, extinction des feu. Je te l'ai dit, demain on se lève pas trop tard, je tiens à t'emmener au zoo. »

- Mais… » Protesta le jeune homme.

- Pas de "mais". » Coupa le blond. « Tu sais que ça marche pas avec moi. »

- Hai… Hai… » Soupira finalement le cadet alors qu'il se glissait sous la couverture. « Oyasumi alors ? »

- Yes, Good night » Souffla l'américain.

K se tourna aussitôt et passa son bras autour des épaule d'Hiroshi. Doucement, il le ramena contre lui et soupira doucement. Hiro lui fut un peu surpris pas ce geste, mais il ne protesta pas. Il se tourna à son tour sur le côté et offrit son dos à son manager. Il se colla ainsi contre son torse et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Le silence s'installa, la lune baigna la pièce d'une douce lueur bleu argenté. Quelques petit grillons entrecoupaient ce calme pour bercer les deux hommes enlacés. Finalement en quelques dizaines de minutes, les respirations s'étaient faites régulières et paisibles. Hiro et K s'étaient enfin endormit, chacun retrouvant l'autre dans son rêve.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin:**

Désolée pour ce moment d'absence, j'ai eut une petite panne d'inspi, sans compter que je m'étais un peu bloqué toute seule. Enfin, le plus important est que vous ayez la suite.

Je tiens également à vous remercier toutes et tous, vous qui lisez cette fic, je suis heureuse de vous offrir un petit moment de lecture.

Que vous soyez de France où d'où que ce soit à travers le monde.

Un petit remerciement spécial à Mitsubishie Eclipse qui m'a appris que ma fic était appréciée outre Atlantique (Kira qui se giffle pour se dire qu'elle doit rêver.)

En tout cas, un grand merci à vous tous et j'espère que vous passerez encore un excellent moment de lecture avec ce chapitre.


End file.
